


Sing Me a Song of a Lass That is Gone

by Hedgehog91 (ThilboBagginshield)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThilboBagginshield/pseuds/Hedgehog91
Summary: What if Alex shot the cannon?





	Sing Me a Song of a Lass That is Gone

_****Sing me a song of a lass that is gone..._

 

_“You have your orders. Now complete your mission.”_

Alex hesitates, mouthing 'I can't' to Maggie when she looks over to her. Her hand still hovering over the button. Torn between following orders from the President and saving the city, and loosing her little sister, her light, her world. Sending another desperate look over to Maggie as the President comes over the coms again, ordering her to fire.

An explosion hits the building and the floor shakes, Alex bracing herself on the console.

A beep.

Alex looks down to where her hands landed. She hit the button, she fired the cannon. She looks up at the screen in front of her and watches as the Daxamite ship explodes.

_“Well done, Agent Danvers.”_

“No...no... NO!” Alex slams on the console, not believing what shes seeing. Maggie puts her hands over her mouth as she shakes her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

“KARA! No...” Alex collapses, not caring if the Daxamites nearby hear her. She curls on the floor sobbing as Maggie drops next to her, cradling her in her arms.

Another explosion hits the building, but Alex is unfazed, her mind, her body, numb.

She killed her sister.

She killed Kara.

She doesn't care that Maggie is trying to get her to stand, to get up, so they can leave before they are found.

“Maggie... just go.”

“The hell with that, Danvers. Not without you.”

“I killed my sister, Maggie, I'm not going to kill you too.”

“Alex...”

“Maggie, just go!” Alex yells, sitting up to push at Maggie. Maggie stumbles over, and watches as Alex stands.

Watches as Alex's face goes from distraught, to a stone mask, as she slips from sister, to soldier.

 

 _All that was good All that was fair All that was me is gone_  

 

Watches as Alex checks her gun for a charge, before starting to head out the door.

“Alex, wait.”

Alex stops and turns, eyes hard.

“Ride or die, remember?” Maggie reaches down to grip her hand.

Alex nods, and they turn as one and run out the door.

 

–

 

They're trapped.

There is more soldiers in the building then they expected. Backs to each other, they continue firing at the Daxamites coming after them. Another explosion rocks the building but this time, it includes a red and blue blur, one that's coming straight for Alex and Maggie. It crashes in to them, and picks them up, and they're in the air, flying. Getting her bearings, Alex looks up to see what is holding her, eyes wide.

“Kara?”

Kara just looks down at her and smiles. They land in a nearby alley, and Kara gently places Alex and Maggie back on the ground. Alex wastes no time and is holding on to her sister, eyes tight, tears still flowing out of them.

“You're alive. I'm sorry, the building shook and I hit the button, and....”

“Alex...”

“I'm sorry...”

“Alex.” Kara tries again, more firmly.

“You're alive, you're alive, you're alive.”

Kara just grips Alex tighter.

They're alive.

"Faster than a speeding bullet."

-

_Sing me a song of a lass that is gone Say could that lass be I? Merry of soul she sails on a day Over the sea to sky_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
